1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus of dispensing articles from a container. More specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus of dispensing jar tickets.
Currently, many states allow gambling as a means for generating additional revenue to support public services. One of the most popular ways of engaging in this activity is the purchase of tickets of chance wherein the purchaser pays some nominal fee for each ticket with the possibility of obtaining a large payoff. Conventionally, these tickets are sold by businesses over the counter. Recently, however, in an attempt to streamline sales of these tickets, machines have begun to appear which automate the process. One example of such a machine is the TICKET MASTER manufactured by Technik Manufacturing of Columbus, Nebr. This machine is adapted for dispensing "pull tab" tickets. Another popular ticket is referred to as the "jar ticket". These tickets usually are sold in a small bundle of five or ten tickets which are stapled together. Currently, there is no automatic dispensing apparatus adapted to dispense jar tickets. Consequently, there exists a need for such a jar ticket dispensing apparatus.
There are several advantages to dispensing this type of ticket from a machine in addition to the huge savings in labor compared to over the counter sales. One such consideration is the security factor. By using an automatic dispensing apparatus to dispense these tickets, physical access to the tickets by customers or employees is severely limited. Other than when the machine is being refilled, handling of the tickets occurs only when they are dispensed in accordance with the deposit of money into the machine. Historically, it has been common for about 31/2% of jar tickets to shrink (theft or count error). Thus, by limiting access, these losses will be greatly reduced.
Another advantage is the accounting which can be accomplished automatically using some type of simple computer based controlling apparatus. Clearly, this is much easier and faster than having to manually count the number of tickets and is obviously considerably more accurate.
Another, possibly somewhat surprising result of an automatic ticket dispensing apparatus is that people tend to purchase more tickets from a machine than if they were purchasing the tickets over the counter. There are several possible reasons for this, including the fact that there is generally little or no waiting to purchase the tickets, the fact that bartenders, the persons from whom over the counter tickets are usually purchased, would rather sell drinks than dispense tickets, and that the machine is not judgmental so the person purchasing the ticket does not need to worry about the opinion the seller may have of him. Thus, total ticket sales may be greater with an automatic dispensing apparatus.
Finally, the entertainment value that can be provided by such a dispensing machine as the tickets are rotated through the drum and dispensed from the machine may also enhance ticket sales. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the portion of the housing apparatus enclosing the dispensing apparatus would be constructed of clear acrylic or equivalent so that the purchasers and potential purchasers can view the operation of the machine. Use of the automatic dispensing apparatus of the present invention would not eliminate the need for someone to pay winners over the counter as approximately eighteen percent are winners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known devices for the automatic dispensing of jar tickets. However, there are numerous prior art devices for automatic dispensing of other articles.
One such example is provided by Stover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,841 issued Jan. 5, 1961. Stover discloses a selector-hopper for dispensing bottle caps. A plurality of magnets are distributed around the outer circumference of an enclosure wall which are used to attract the bottle caps. A scraper is provided to remove any caps which have become stacked on a single magnet. The rotation of the disk upon which the magnets are mounted brings the caps into contact with a chute which is operative to scrape the cap off the magnet and into the dispensing chute.
Another example of a prior art dispensing apparatus is provided by Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,472 issued Jun. 24, 1913. Ross discloses a cigarette dispenser having an intermediate cylindrical member with recesses or pockets therein. As the intermediate member is rotated, the pockets come into contact with the cigarettes, causing one thereof to be received within the pocket. As the intermediate member is further rotated, the pocket passes adjacent a delivery chute, causing the cigarette to be discharged from the pocket.
While these devices may be quite suitable for the dispensing of caps or cigarettes, the dispensing of jar tickets presents special considerations which the present invention addresses. For example, in the dispensing of jar tickets, it is essential that the number of tickets dispensed be counted so that the proper number are dispensed. The present invention addresses these concerns.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of dispensing jar tickets individually.
It is a further objective to provide a jar ticket dispenser capable of dispensing a plurality of tickets one at a time wherein the number dispensed may be carefully monitored.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a jar ticket dispensing apparatus capable of automatically dispensing a number of jar tickets in accordance with the monetary value input thereto.
It is a further objective to provide a jar ticket dispensing apparatus having a sensor and controller means operative to sense and account for the number of tickets dispensed therefrom.
It is a further objective of the present invention to have a housing constructed of a material which allows visual observation of the dispensing apparatus while dispensing tickets therefrom.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing apparatus having a housing which is adapted to accommodate a message board for conveying advertising or messages to purchasers or potential purchasers.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing apparatus wherein historical sales data may be saved for remote transmission.
It is a final objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing apparatus which contains an agitator means for agitating the tickets within the dispensing unit so as to provide a more efficient dispensing of tickets therefrom.